legends of My Little Pony: reminiscence
by the987tails
Summary: this Story is about how Equestria is being threatened by a pony more known as Amnesia who will create havoc and fear throughout Equestria with stages like releasing some of Equestria's remembered villains to wipe out the great strengths in ponies: courage, honor, Faith, patriotism and Bravery and Peace. Unless Twilight finds a pony who can stop him. Equestria will be lost...


**Legends of My little Pony: **

**this Story is about how Equestria is being threatened by a pony more known as Amnesia who will create havoc and fear throughout Equestria with stages like releasing some of Equestria's remembered villains to wipe out the great strengths in ponies: courage, honor, Faith, patriotism and Bravery and Peace.**

** Unless Twilight and her Friends find a pony who can stop him. But when they meet this particular pony, it comes clear that this pony is more of a scared memory than a Heroic Vigilante more known as a soldier than the Dark knight. This particular pony will withheld an element that will be far stronger than any: Judgment**

"With great sole purpose, comes reprehensible soul choices"

-A soldier

Have you ever wondered what you'd grow up to become once? Or even look to find that future? It was once said that persistence is your destiny, but there will always be others that will get in your way, even that determination. But when you reach it, it'll enslave you. I once thought if I stayed at my simple position, it wouldn't harm those you love. I was so wrong. but I was only a pony

My time now is dreaming of me lying on that careless ground, remembering who you were. It didn't matter if I was dying or not. What mattered was that when im gone, harm will too. Only problem is, who will remember you? Or did you lose them too? The ones you remember? I reminded myself of something someone said to me a long time ago; "don't add me to the weight you carry" that was what he said

Now it doesn't matter anymore. Lying in the rain in the middle of a memorable ground seems like it's where you belong. Like a memory that just couldn't cope with this eternal curse. The machine I wear is what is left of what is unmentionable.

After a few moments of that sad dream, the element I wore, illuminated, and suddenly. I woke up….He, woke up…

CHAPTER 1 the darkness of disguise

**I**n a beautiful sunrise in Equestria, in Ponyville. All the ponies were ready to enjoy a nice morning of the new coming winter. At the golden oaks library, Twilight sparkle and her number 1 assistant, spike got up early to get ready to export some leaflets to be delivered through ponyville. As Twi got up to tell spike to wake up, her alarm clock rang waking him up and scaring the now fully awaken Twilight. Little annoyed of it, Twilight ignored it and made up her bed.

"Mourning already?" yawned spike. "Yes spike, the service dept. will also be coming to collect the leaflets we have from Celestia" said Twilight. "And what exactly are those leaflets for?" "They are for the enlistments of those several ponies moving to ponyville from canterlot" she answered.

As the two went down the staircase, twilight told spike to get the equestrian newspaper. "Oh man! It's cold outside, its winter remember? Come to think of it when was winter wrap up?" "A year ago remember?" answered Twilight. She then went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. "Brrrr! It's cold out there!" After Spike slams the door, a book falls on his head which made him think of his actions.

"Hmmm not much on, Oh wait! Huh?" "What does it say?" "Mysterious hero saves ponies lives from building collapse". Spike shows Twilight the news article. "Wasn't there another article on that 'mysterious black stallion'?" "Yeah, but that was like, 2 months ago". After Twilight finished eating her breakfast, a knock on the door came. Twilight opens the door on that of which reveals 2 ponies in business suits, waiting at the entrance, one of which is shivering.

"Oh! You two must be the…" "Can you please hand us the leaflets because we are freezing!" interrupts the shivering pony. "Well if you'd consider its winter before maybe it wouldn't!" said the other pony. "Sheesh! Welcome to the ice-age!" spike ads.

Twilight quickly runs and gets the propaganda and hands it over to the impatient ponies. "Thankyou!" says the stallion on the left speaking frosty. Twilight closes the door. 'Slam!' "Ow! My nose!"

After Twilight stopping and ignoring the noise she turns to her wardrobe to put warm clothes on. When she finishes she hands spike a small sweater and scarf. "Where did these come from?" "Rarity made them just for you" after spike puts on his scarf and sweater, suddenly he burped out green fire revealing a letter. "Hmm, it's a letter from the princess!" said spike. "Dear Twilight, glad to see the first day of winter arrive. There's been lots of tourists and new ponies moving into ponyville. And I have just the job for you; can you help them move into their new home? And maybe have some others help you!

Yours sincerely: princess Celestia"

"Yes! Wed be obliged" said Twilight. "Maybe, YOU should go, im too tired" moaned Spike. "Well, that's alright! I'll just get my friends to help" "Okaaaaaaaaaayy…" moaned spike until he fell asleep, revealing a low battery in his dreams.

"Good…night, spike?" said Twilight. Twilight then opens and closes the door and leaves spike to fall into his sleep. She then notices small drops of snow around her and smiles. Then she walks through ponyville meeting Fluttershy in the process. "Hello, Twilight" said Fluttershy calmly. "First day of winter, right?" said Twilight. "Yes and it's now time to say goodbye to those sleepy heads who will be hibernating throughout winter" "not to mention all the birds flying south" added Twilight. "Say, could you help me with showing the tourists who will arrive here soon?" she added. "Oh yes, please it would be an honor seeing some new ponies settling into our proud town" "then we've got no time to lose!"

After a minute until arriving at the train station, the two tried catching their breath until the train arrived. "Here we go!" said Twilight. 'SCREEEEEEAAAACHH!' The train went, as it was slowing down making a huge noise for 5 seconds until completely halting at its destination. Then the train carriage opened revealing several ponies from Canterlot waiting at the doorstep.

"Hello everypony! My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Fluttershy and we will be your guides for settling in Ponyville!" says Twilight. Then the Ponies got off, some who were actually travelers and went and the others who were tourists circled Twilight and Fluttershy. Twilight grabs out a roster out of her bag and starts calling out names. Afterwards she tells them to get their luggage so they could move out.

after Arriving at a Nearby hotel in Ponyville called; _Ponyville rendezvous_, after arriving in the lobby, she organizes the tourists while Fluttershy takes them to their room. "okay almost there" she thought as there were a lot of new comers.

"Okay, *scrolls down the roster saying ticked down names* the last pony here is Carla Panthera, right?" said Twilight, "yes" said Carla in a very American with British ascent. "Okay, your room should be right here" "thankyou, Princess Twilight Sparkle" "Just call me Twilight" "okay, have a nice day, Twilight" said Carla, closing her door. "Wow she was really strong to carry all that luggage".

After Twilight left the lobby, she went to look for Fluttershy. When she just ran to the hotel exit she bumped already into fluttershy. "Wow you were quick!" "Yeah, I guess the ponies just knew their rooms!" said Fluttershy. "Thanks for the help by the way" said Twilight, pulling up Fluttershy from the ground. "No problem". Twilight then went back to her house to check up on spike. "sheesh it's already night? wow!"

"Spike? I'm home!" "Twilight, good to see ya!" said Spike, who is busy playing solitaire with Owlowiscious. "Wow, how long was I gone for?" "5 hours why?" because I think from all that saughting out of all those tourist made me wanna hit the hay." "okay" said Spike carelessly as he was to occupied with versing Owlowiscious. after Twilight make her way to bed she collapses and falls asleep.

The next day started with Twilight finally properly getting woken up by her alarm clock. After performing her mourning needs she heads to the table to eat her delicious hay. "Hmm" "say, when did you grow an interest in reading the news?" "Since I heard of that vigilante who saves ponies. And when I ended my career of getting a front cover on the Ponyville Express, why?" "Oh….. nothing."

"Oh my!" "What's wrong?" "'_pony attacked by the headless horse.'_" "Oh my gosh! I thought that horse was a myth!" says the now interested Twilight. "Well it says here that it wasn't actually _the _headless horse, but it actually was some kind of pony creature who attacked an explorer last night. The victim stated it had red eyes and was far too dark to see." "Where?" Spike paused for a second "the ever green forest?"

"Wow, don't worry, spike. Sometimes these articles make the atmosphere very spooky. The explorer must have encountered a timber wolf. "That's worse don't you think?" "Well I guess but timber wolves are more like cowards"

"And how do you know that?" "Weren't you listening to me when I told you that I got a book into '_the Everfree flora and Fauna'_?" "Umm…oh look an Article about Coco Pommel performing the best dress sidekick in Manehattan!" "Wow, rarity would be proud of that!" said Twilight, finishing off her breakfast. "alrighty I need to go to town hall okay, if you can clean this floor sick and spam, you can have a gem" "that's my currency!" said spike. "and feed Owlowiscious would ya' Spike?" she adds. After telling Spike some chores she left the Golden Oaks Library, ready for another cold and excruciating day!

**END OF Chapt. 1 **


End file.
